


The Calling

by Poncho_for_all_Occasions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But she's also surprisingly down to earth, But she's hecka strong, But there will be lemons, Charmingly Light!Harry, Chosen One, Daphne Greengrass is a Princess, Expositions, F/M, Family Magic, Harry was raised by Amelia Bones, I'll Explain Later, Im trying to rush pass, Intelligent!Harry, Last of the Potters, Like a lot of Expositions, Like it or Hate it, Making deals with gods, Morally Ambiguous!Harry, Multi, Sirius never went to jail, Slow Burn, Susan Bones is a Cinnamon Bun, Unique wands, Very AU, Where's Hermione?, powerful!Harry, prodigy!Harry, the first half of hogwarts, to get to the good stuff, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poncho_for_all_Occasions/pseuds/Poncho_for_all_Occasions
Summary: The Law of Nature and Magic, as dictated by the Powers that Be, punctuates the importance of balance between all forces. Life and Death, Light and Dark, Good and Evil. Yet these terms blur in the Grand Scheme of Things as humans are privy to their own rules. Something has to give, and everything that lives should ultimately die.The most corrupted can only be fought with the most righteous. And that is where Harry comes in.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't own any elements relating to Harry Potter. I do, however, own the original ideas further explained in the stories. 
> 
> I know its heavy on the exposition, but like I said its a "like it or hate it" fanfic. But I promise we'll get onto the good stuff. So stick around.

“Get out of my way!” Amelia Bones shouted at the Auror holding her back. The place was decimated. Leaves from trees, dried and crisp, fell one-by-one onto the dead grass below, the air stood stagnant and the smell of magical fire lingered. Yet this mattered little as the Auror Captain tried to pry the arms around her off to find whoever, or whatever, remained in Godric’s Hollow. Specifically that quaint little house that sat at the edge of the village, home of the Potters.

“Sorry ma’am, orders from the Chief Warlock himself. Can’t let anyone in until he says otherwise.”

“Clarkson,” She addressed the young Auror, her nails digging into his arm. “Let me go or I swear to Merlin and the Divines you’ll regret it.” Amelia looked at him straight with malice and sadness. She had to find out what happened to Lily and James, and her sweet godson Harry. “Please…”

He was hesitant for a few moments. He also wanted to confirm the well-being of his mentor James Potter, the man that taught him everything he knew. And with a small sigh, Clarkson let the Captain go. “Find them. But tell anyone I tried to stop you.” There was a smile on his face, something that signified defeat both from Amelia and the destruction of Godric’s Hollow. Amelia nodded before sprinting in the direction of the small house, her wand in hand.

She saw them gathered at the front of the house. Her tears already welling up as she saw the fate befalling the once lovely home. Amelia felt something in the pit of her stomach, she could taste the metal in the air as she neared Albus Dumbledore. He acknowledged her with a small nod, tears in his eyes. He seemed to have aged twenty years since the last the two met.

“Albus, where is Lily?” There was no response, only averting his eyes from the Auror Captain. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

“James?” He shook his head. And Amelia’s blood ran cold and her tears never ceased.

“Amy,” Sirius Black approached her and the woman embraced him. “I know how hard it is. How painful it feels, believe me. They were my best friends, my family.” He ran his fingers over Amelia’s hair, his tears have dried up yet his eyes still felt watery. Amelia looked at the people gathered, they all looked devastated, as if they have given up and lost the fight.

Albus Dumbledore was looking up at the stars, whispering a few words of goodbye to his fallen children.

Minerva McGonagall lowered her head down, saying a small prayer to the people she trusted the most.

Remus Lupin sat on the ground, face passive and expressionless, yet his breathing was heavy and his eyes were red.

Severus Snape stood at the entrance of the broken house, his fingers brushing the sides of the door frame while whispering something repeatedly.

Hagrid was trying to sort through the rubble, occupying his mind with something else. He sniffed his nose every once in a while.

And this solemn looks of defeat was broken by the sound of a man from inside the house.

“He’s alive!”

Everyone’s head turned towards the voice of David Greengrass. The man walked from the nursery towards the front of the house, Snape and Hagrid followed him and they soon met with the others.

“I found him in the crib, buried under the rubble of the house. It’s lucky he’s alive.”  David approached them with a small bundle in his arms. Amelia instantly recognized the small embroidery on the edge of the blanket, HJP.

She pushed pass Sirius and Minerva, almost tackling Remus to reach whom she knew was her godson. The baby was sleeping, as if an entire battle was never present. A small scar on his forehead worried Amelia, but presently she was just glad to find hope in this madness. The baby woke up and immediately started crying. And David tried his best to lull the baby without success.

Amelia outstretched her arms, and David obliged. She was always better with Harry than he was.

“Shhhhh,” Amelia gently rocked the baby back and forth. And soon Harry was sleeping, nestling his head to her bosom as he would always do with Lily.

Sirius walked over to them, smiling as he placed a hand on Harry’s head. Thanking the gods for miracle.

“What exactly happened here?” Amelia asked.

“Peter betrayed us. “  The werewolf growled softly, spitting when he mentioned the traitor’s name.

“We’ll find him, and he will pay. But for now, we must not dwell in hatred. For now we must rejoice for the Dark Lord has been defeated.”

“Amelia,” Albus started. “Thanks to the courageous sacrifice of Lily and James Potter, Harry is safe. The last of the Potters. And I would think of no one more suited to care for him than you.”

“I agree. With everything going on with my work, plus the fact that we’re expecting means I’m barely functioning. Though if you need any help you can always ask me. My Family is always ready to help the Potters.” David said with a small smile.

“That goes for all of us my dear. We know taking care of children is difficult, especially now that you have two. But rest assured all of us are here when you need us.” Sirius voiced out the collective opinion of everyone. They were all deeply connected to the Potters, some owed incredible debts while others vowed their loyalty. Yet most of them were simply there because the Potters gave them a home to come back to, a family when they had none.

They raised their wands up in honor of the dead. To remember those that have fallen for the world to rise. Silver sparks trailed from each wand, making the cold dark night brighter and filled with warmth. Amelia looked up to the sky, watching each wisp vanish into the sky. She cannot change the past, nor can she predict the future. So for now she rests her spirit with the small boy in her arms, protecting him from everything that wanted to harm him. She thanked his parents, her best friends, Lily and James and asks for their guidance through this journey she is about to embark on. She thanks her sister and her brother-in-law, promising to care for their daughter as she would her own. And finally she says a short thank you to the great divines for keeping her godson and niece safe from the evils that lurked the shadows. Amelia would fight the world for them, this she was sure of.

Little baby Harry opened his eyes, and the first thing he remembers were not the flash of green or the haunting chills of a madman laughing, it was the sparks of silver and light that flew from the ground and seemed to form the stars above.

 

 


	2. What's a Magician without their Wand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't own any elements relating to Harry Potter. I do, however, own the original ideas further explained in the stories.

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

“They will if you don’t keep quiet.”

“What?! You’re the one that stepped on me.”

“Just be quiet. I want to hear what they’re talking about.”

Susan Bones pressed her ear against the wall of her room and Daphne Greengrass tried to listen with her. Albus Dumbledore arrived a few minutes earlier and wished to speak with Harry. Albus informed the boy that it was nothing serious yet it was something that was to be spoken of in private. And so this is what the two girls wanted to find out. Seeing as Harry’s room was right next to Susan’s, it would be easy to eavesdrop if the girls really wanted to.

“We could just ask Harry about it later.” Daphne reasoned, yet her ear was still glued to the wall.

“True. But this way we have both sides of the conversation.” Susan pushed her head harder on the wall, trying to catch pieces of what the old wizard had to say.

On the other side of the wall, Dumbledore was telling Harry about the mysterious cloak he had just handed the boy.

“Use it wisely Harry. I know your father did, but I can’t help the feeling it was used in a more, ‘adventurous’ way than what it was designed for. Nevertheless, it is yours to use how you see fit. But don’t go telling everyone now that you have an invisibility cloak. Goodness knows they’re extremely hard to come by.”

“I’ll make sure Harry puts it to good use.” Amelia said, watching the boy hold the cloak and wrap it around his arm. True enough, his arm had vanished beneath the cloak.

“Thank you sir. Although mom already has a cloak like this.”

“Ah. Well you see Harry, this one is special. Unlike mine, this is more permanent and you don’t need to power it up with magic. So I won’t need your help inscribing runes on it like we do on mine.” The Bones matriarch explained. Disillusionment cloaks are a staple of the modern Auror, yet it did not come close to how perfect the fabled Invisibility Cloak was in terms of proficiency.

“And that is all. I believe it is due for you and Susan to get your wands? Hogwarts starts in a few weeks after all.” Albus turned to leave the room, Harry and Amelia walking him to the door and out of the manor.

“Did I hear it right? Permanent invisibility cloak?” Daphne sat on the bed, her arms hugging a pillow.

“That’s awesome! Harry could sneak into my room now, or maybe I could sneak into his. I can’t power up auntie’s cloak properly so its hard to use.”

“I tried using Father’s old cloak once, I can’t even make it transparent.”

“Maybe the runes aren’t inscribed properly. You can ask uncle David to let Harry have a look at it. He’s the one who is always fixing auntie’s cloak.”

The two girls heard the knock on the door. Both girls turned their head towards the sound.

“Its open.” Said Susan, as she sat down beside Daphne. Opening a book and pretending she wasn’t standing on the bed eavesdropping. Daphne moved closer to Susan, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Harry opened the door. He had the cloak neatly folded as to not let it drag on the floor. If there was anyone in the world he could trust with the secret of the cloak, its Susan and Daphne.

 

“Hurry up Harry! Aunt Amy’s going to get mad at us again.” Susan knocked on Harry’s door harder. They were going to get their wands today. They have already purchased all of the materials they needed for school the previous week so they were all set, save for their wands. Susan tried knocking again, but the door opened and Harry was behind it. He had a small smile, and a brush in one hand.

“Stupid hair won’t let me be.” Harry cursed the infernal Potter trait. It gave him the unique look that was undeniably Potter, and it acted like one too.

“I like your hair like this.” Susan smiled.

“I know, but its messy and I just want to look neat.”

“You just want to impress Daphne.”

“Well, it would be plus. But I have you don’t I?”

“Smooth. Now get your jacket and lets go. Aunt Amy promised ice cream.”

Susan turned to leave, and Harry never noticed the small blush that crept on the girls cheeks due to his comment. The Bones heiress smiled, meeting up with her aunt in front of the fireplace. She hugged her aunt, her mother, for taking good care of her and Harry despite her overwhelming work schedule.

“I did make promises Susie, and I plan on keeping those.”  Amelia patted the younger girl’s head. She looked like her mother at that age, and Amelia felt something pull on her heartstrings. She loved Susan and Harry as much as she loved life itself, although they may get on her nerves at times.

“Harry! If you make me come up there!”

Harry walked towards them not a moment too late. He gave up on his hair, letting it stay the shape it wanted to be. But there was a certain charm to his look, Susan had to admit. He was handsome, damn his cute face and charming smile.

“Let’s go.”

 

It was a week before Hogwarts started, but Diagon Alley looked like any other Wednesday. A large bulk of the wizarding community didn’t buy things until two days prior of Hogwarts. So this made today an easier trip. The stores were open, with two or three people per shop. Manageable, but not abysmally busy.

The group met with the Greengrasses in front of Ollivander’s, Daphne and her father, along with her mother and sister, were talking amongst themselves until she caught sight of raven-hair and gorgeous eyes. She tugged at the cuffs of her father’s suit, signaling the man of their friends.

“David, its been awhile.”

“That it has Amelia.” He leaned in for a hug and Amelia accepted.

“Good morning Uncle David. Good morning Aunt Anna.” Harry hugged each adult respectively, Susan doing the same.

“Hi Astoria, I didn’t get to see you last week.” Harry addressed the youngest Greengrass, who curtly nodded her head before turning her head to the side with a mock pout.

“Well its not like I begged mother to let me stay the night at the Manor. Besides, I didn’t miss you or anything like that.” Astoria turned around, her arms placed on her waist.

“She did actually, you know just how much she likes you Harry.” Anna smiled at the antics of her younger daughter. It was enjoyable to see this kind of behavior from the usually silent and moody girl.

“Mother!” Astoria said, before leaning up to her mother and whispering, “you’re embarrassing me!”

“So what’s new with you princess.” Harry asked as he turned to address Daphne.

“Nothing new. Father almost bought a new car last week without mother knowing.”

“Daphne, you’re supposed to be on my side!” David said as he held the door to Ollivander’s open. He could feel the eyes of his wife glaring at him. All he could do was smile sheepishly.

David looked over to Harry who raised his shoulders, a signal that the man was on his own. Susan pushed Harry further into the store, seeing as he was blocking the entrance.

“Welcome, oh my, madam Bones, how lovely to see you. Oh and Lord and Lady Greengrass, an honor. To what do I owe the pleasure.” The old wand maker spied the young children, one in particular caught his attention.

“Good morning sir, just three wands for today. Astoria will get hers next year.” Anna started, holding on to her youngest’s hand before she could make a mess of the store to somehow get Harry’s attention.

“Wonderful, now if the adults could take a seat, and the children come one at a time.”

Daphne went first. And after an hour of  trying on some rather hundreds or so wands, Ollivander nodded as sparks of red, green, and yellow whimsically shone out of the wand.

 “This one is Willow, eleven and three-fourths, flexible, suitable for Transfiguration and charms, highly adept at spell casting. A rare core, Lamia’s Scale. I made a few of them, yet you’re the first to actually receive. A hardy wand Heiress, yet it should serve you well.”    

“Finally, Daph could you be more extra?” Astoria commented, her eyes wandered from Daphne to Harry, earning him a small chuckle from the raven-haired boy.

“Jealous much? I’m more of a witch than you are.”

Astoria stuck out her tongue before going back to the book she was reading. It was only an 10am, too early for lunch, and Amelia asked the group for an earlier break but the kids wanted to get their wands. So the adults settled to stay, if only to listen to Ollivander curse the four divines when it was Susan’s turn.

It took less time with Susan, yet it still proved quite a challenge to the wand maker. His smile was wide, it has been years,  since he had so much fun in connecting the wands to their owners.

He carried an armful walking out the back, and Susan could feel something tugging at the esge of her mind. Harry’s eyes were glued to the faint whispers of Susan’s wand, apparently he could hear its music the same as Susan. He looked back at her, yet Susan’s eyes were intent to stay on the grey box Ollivander hand carried out among the tens.

“That one,” Harry and Susan said at the same time, pointing at the same box. The adults were surprised by this, and Daphne and Astoria’s eyebrows rose. There were nothing coincidental in the magic world, yet they brushed it off all the same.

Susan met Harry’s eyes, shining grey meeting vibrant emeralds, and they both smiled before nodding to each other.

Ollivander said nothing, until everyone could see the light bulb popping up his head. He recognized the box.

“Ah such a fascinating group you are. Curious indeed. Heiress Bones, might I introduce to you one of my most favorite creations.” Ollivander pulled out the wand, it had a faint verdant hue, and Gaelic patterns instilled on the hilt. It seemed to glow underneath the light, but when she touched the wand she could feel its magic wrap around her arm and into her magic core. “Try it.” Ollivander said.

And it was perfect for Susan. The magic flow lived up to her expectation, to Amelia’s and Harry’s expectations. They knew that Susan had an outstanding potential for magical prowess, and the Greengrasses could attest to that.

They took a break before the strike of noon. And so they left Ollivander for a bit of lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. It was quiet, save for the occasional drunks. Completely harmless what with the head of the DMLE and former Unspeakables.

“Willow,” Astoria said, reading from the book about wand bases she insisted they’d buy. “Symbolizes strength and adaptation. The bark of the willow tree is pliable yet sturdy, and could face the toughest of circumstances without giving into outside forces, be it human, beast, or magical.”

David clapped his hands and Anna smiled. Harry approved of this, saying that if there was ever a person who could withstand anything, its Daphne.

And for a moment Daphne laughed, loving the attention she was getting from Harry.

“Lamia Scale.” Susan explained, reading from the book about wand cores. “prized by wand makers across history, the Scales of a Lamia represents beauty and power unparalleled. Those that possess such a wand are said to be gifted at the art of Transfiguration, yet many have also been unrivaled at magic battles. This makes the users of Lamia Scale natural fighters and born leaders, easily conquering anything or anyone in their path.” Susan finished. “You know Daph, you can’t get through the door with that inflated head of yours.”

“Oh shut it, here let me see that.” Daphne browsed through the pages.

“Aha, here we are. Banshee Essence. Unlike the traditional method of infusing a core into the wand, wand makers treat the base of a wand in Banshee Essence over the course of nine moons. Wizards or Witches chosen by a Banshee wand are powerful and expressive, protective and resourceful. Yet they also find solace in silence before releasing a powerful burst of magic. Users have been found to have potential in Potions, a call back to its birth in Essence over many moons. They also have the aptitude for Charms, and… Conjuration?”

“Hogwarts discontinued that class over three centuries ago, something about a student summoning a daemon without conditions.” Anna explained.

“oh, Charms, conjuration, Astronomy, and have Magic Dueling as well. Damn Sue, and you call my ego inflated.”

“Here’s her base. Hemlock right?” Astoria found the page of Susan’s wand base.

“A philosopher’s worst nightmare.” Harry muttered before sipping his water.

“Indeed. Hemlock, the fabled poison of scholars. Wands made out of the bark of Hemlock trees are usually carved with symbols on the hilt. These are protective markers that keep the user safe from the poisonous burns which the wand possess. Uniquely, once the wand has bonded with its user, it can only be wielded by him or her, any other would inflict rather unsightly marks against their skin. Gifted with a powerful affinity for independent study, Potions, and can easily bond with magical beasts. Herbology, Arithmancy, and Healing are also adequate for Hemlock wands.”

“To have the wand that killed the father of philosophy, and it tells you you’re going to be proficient with healing. What kind of irony is this.” Susan said as she inspected the deep verdant wand in her hand. “Do you want to touch it Daph, you know to test it out?”

“No thank you, I like my hands soft as they are.”

“I’ll do it.” Harry smiled before offering his hand to Susan.

“Now I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’ve never heard of a wand causing physical damage before but it has to have credence if its in the book.” Amelia warned her son.

“Come on, I’m here and I’m the best goddamn healer there is.” David said as he smiled to Amelia, then to his wife, then to Harry.

“I wouldn’t be putting it that far my love.”

“Fine, but if Harry can’t get his wand today you’re sleeping in the guest bedroom.”

“Deal.” Anna replied for her husband, laughing a bit at his expense.

“Here.” Susan handed Harry the wand, and for a moment they all held their breath.

“So?”

“Nothing.” Harry inspected the wand, nothing seemed to be out of place. “Is it broken?”

He returned it to Susan, and they soon forgot about it and continued to talk and eat until it was time to return to Ollivander’s.

Walking out of the Cauldron, Tom held the door open for them, seeing as it wasn’t as busy and there was hardly anything for the barkeep to do. He heard a clutter on the floor and saw a wand was dropped. He reached for it, its deep green make seemed to entice the barkeep.

“Excuse miss, you dropped your wand.” Tom called out for the group, Daphne heard him and tapped Susan’s shoulder.

“Oh sorry ‘bout that. Thank you.” Susan smiled and accepted the wand from the man. She waved goodbye at him, and followed back to the group.

Tom slowly waved back. He closed the door and went back behind the bar, wiped the glasses and washed his hand thoroughly, twice, three times even, yet he couldn’t get this burning feeling off his hand.

 

It had been three hours since Ollivander started matching wands for Harry Potter, and nothing seemed to fit. Nothing seemed to work. The closest he had was the brother wand of Voldemort, yet the Holly didn’t seem to answer the call. He had just about went through everything in his store, from the rarest Kraken Ink wands to his more plain Pixie wing collection. He even tried to pair Harry with Gemstone wands, none in England had them. Ollivander even went as far as to bring various staffs, all adorned with different runes and magic, but the magic was inaccessible to Harry. There has to be something, anything. Ollivander has lived too long to discover someone who refuses to pair with his creations.

It seemed that the magic needed to bond with Harry’s core fled away as if it was a frightened animal. Yet no one was aware of this, Ollivander has never seen anything like this before. And he remembers every wand he has ever made and sold.

What was left of the group was Amelia and the two girls. The remaining Greengrasses went out and about the alley completing errands before it gets too dark. Astoria wanted to stay, yet her mother dragged her along.

“Sorry I’m such a weird case.”  And for Harry, none of the wands seem to properly accept him.

“Well perhaps I should call in some of my colleagues. Make them bring samples of their wands, maybe then we’ll find something for the young Heir.” Ollivander was already listing out the possible wand combinations he could post out to his friends. Shake a few trees, see what drops and all that. “Come back, say, two days from now. That would give me enough time to gather what I need. And I’m sorry I’ve failed you this time young Heir.”

“I forgive you Mr. Ollivander, now please raise your head, you do not ever have to bow your head to me.”

“Nonsense, you are a young Lord. Of the Potters no less. I owe them much, yet I simply wish you luck with your future endeavors.”

“Thank you sir.” Harry shook hands with the wand maker and followed Amelia and the two girls outside into the cold evening. They were met with the Greengrasses a few moments later.

They flooed back to the Greengrass Manor for dinner, the house elves prepared a hearty meal. The topic of conversation was volleyed between the new wands and to Harry who was neither angry nor sad about his lack of, but rather he smiled and joked about it as if it was something he didn’t need.

The day ended without much fuss but Lord Greengrass had to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Daphne lay in her bed clutching her wand tight, drawing a few lights in the air, smiling at the power of the wand.

Susan looked out the window from her room and to the wand that rested on her night stand. She looked up at the moon, content with the cards she’s been dealt.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, reading a textbook about Charms he’d found in the potter vault. It was old, and heavy. Once in a while he’d glance at the moon, then to the door, making sure it was locked but dismissed the idea. No one could enter without his permission.

And elsewhere in Britain, Tom couldn’t scratch the itch out of his palm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback :)


	3. Embracing the Shadows Calm Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't own any elements relating to Harry Potter. I do, however, own the original ideas further explained in the stories.

The boy-who-lived couldn’t focus. It would be another day until he would return to Ollivander’s to figure out what exactly the deal was with this wand fiasco. He had tried to use some of the wands in the Bones cellar, the ones belonging to Susan’s great-someone, yet even then not so much as wisp of smoke materialized out the wands.

It would be easier on him if he did have a wand. Easier to explain his proficiency with making things move, disappear, or transform. He had previously chalked it up to accidental magic yet as he got older and had a clear grasp of his magic, he learned to channel it. He didn’t know what was going on with him. Was it unnatural? Was it magic?

And he could hear someone whispering. It had grown in intensity last night, but this voice was different. Rather than it being a raspy, breathy, old man, the voice was calm, serene, belonging to a more gentle oddity repeating his name.

“Harry…” it whispers, sometime on intervals yet for the most part random. He had learned to ignore the voices in his head, telling them screw themselves seeing as they were very malicious thoughts, but this new voice seemed to beckon to him, calling him as if it was whispering a promise.

The manor was empty, save for their house elves and himself. Susan went over to Daphne’s for some girl-time, and probably to test out their new wands with Uncle David and Aunt Anna. And it wasn’t the first time Harry was alone in the large manor, he wasn’t disturbed by it either. He always felt safe and easy in the Bones Manor, yet strangely out of place. He loves Amelia and Susan more than anything and he knew he would protect them no matter the cause, but it feels dangerous for them to be around him.

Something was growing in Harry, whether it be power or magic, and he might learn to control it. But it was also a ticking bomb, waiting for the perfect time to explode. He had remembered destroying the western wing of the manor, blowing a hole right through what used to be a spare bedroom a few years ago. ‘It was accidental.’ Was Amelia’s official statement about it. Yet Harry could see it in her eyes, this was magic strong enough to demolish walls reinforced by centuries worth of protective runes and charms. It scared her, but she smiled through it and laughed. Harry didn’t buy it. And it was soon forgotten, remembered only as an accident.

Now, however, Harry couldn’t concentrate at the task he started. Yellow pads, parchment, blue prints, and crumpled up plans for spells, runes, potions, and various magical theories that seemed to come from a bottomless well of knowledge that seeps out. Harry had a clear understand of what he was doing, of what he was creating, yet the voices that whisper these intricate formulas seemed to grow louder. It was gentle, yet at moments it would be yelling at him. Ideas popped in and out of his head, his pen formulating complicated spell work beneath the ink of his pen.  And he jotted them down, most of the more practical ones went into a journal he kept hidden from his sister and mother.

There were healing runes, as well as destruction spells. Spells that increased the magical capability of its caster ten-fold, and potions that could make anyone consumes it physically immortal for an hour. Yet it all ended with a weird phrase, “For the future of the chosen.” It was always written in a different language. It was in ancient Greek, or even Norwegian. Once it was in a dead Aztec language, and it would be incomprehensible except for Harry. They all meant the same thing, “For the future of the chosen.”

“Seek me, Chosen…” It whispers again and Harry busily writes down more spells. About things that carried souls and about rituals to commune with beings.

“Who are you?” Harry whispered back, massaging his temple.

“Seek me, Harry..”

“Where, how? Tell me…” Harry stood up and walked over to his night stand, poured a glass water and drank it, calming himself for a bit, but the whispers suddenly turned into powerful voices and then into shouts. Harry could see his vision blur, for a bit and the ground shook. But the water remained still and the bed did not vibrate. He leaned over his knees, two hands around his head, trying to ease the pain. His head was splitting open and a bit more he would start coughing up blood.

And as soon as it started, it was gone. It was followed by a feeling of relief and ease. Like someone placed a great healing spell on him.

“Harry!” The whispering returned, subdued, and external. It kept insisting on calling his name.

“Harry…” The boy stood up and walked over to the door of his room, amazed to find that the runes he’d carved around it were inactive. The voice kept growing as he reached for the knob, and once he touched it the voices stopped. Twisting the handle, and opened the door slowly.

It was dark on the other side of the door. Harry looked back to the window of his room. The sun shone brightly, yet the rays don’t seem to reach the hallway behind the door. It was only noon, and the elves let the light in during this time. Yet it was as dark as the night, he could see the shadows crawling into his room, its tendrils trying to claw its way past the doorway.

“Come closer…” It whispers again. And Harry followed its instructions. He felt no danger, no fear as he embraced the shadows beyond his room. The door closed behind him, as was the last chance he had to escape.

There was nothing inside the void. No light, no sound, and Harry could barely feel himself breathe. The only thing he was sure of was he was walking, endlessly, and never tiring. Where it was taking him, Harry had no concept. He only followed through, the voice’s whispers gaining intensity.

Then Harry was engulfed in a bright, shining light. Harry wasn’t deterred, he figured that if he was dead he could be seeing the fabled “Light at the end of the Tunnel,” yet as he moved forward, embracing the light as he did the shadows.

Harry stood at the entrance of a cozy room, the void had vanished. He looked around, noticing the light features of what seem to be a house, compact yet practical. The furniture had an other-worldly feel to them, as if they were trapped in stasis, or simply maintained to a ridiculous degree. He noticed that the fireplace was roaring, bright and fierce, muggle pictures stood on the shelves with paintings adoring the walls.

“Harry, come and sit with me.” Harry heard the voice, the one that kept whispering his name, the reason he was here. It stood behind him, its hand placed on his shoulder. The boy turned around, yet there was no one there.

“Come,” It said again, now it sat on a sofa that was not previously there. It faced a small coffee table, on it were three mugs, and another sofa across from it. The fireplace roared, yet it was not offending nor was it incessant with its flames. Harry sat down on the opposite sofa, facing the voice. Its figure was clad in a dark haze, as if it was smoke that gained sentience.

“Am I dead?” Was the first thing he had asked. Laughter was the response.

“I wouldn’t think so, no. You are years away from your time. You still have many things to do, many people to meet. Many challenges you have to face.” It paused for a while. “Tell me, do you know of the Divines?” It asked. And Harry had the feeling he was dealing with forces way beyond his control.

Harry reached for the mug and took a sip, it was tea. Chamomile. His favorite.

“Yes. My mom, well, Aunt is the proper term, she placed great emphasis on them as me and Susan were growing up. She said that there are things we cannot control or explain, that is why we placed our faith on them. Because even magicians such as us must leave some things unanswered. “ Harry explained.

“You seem to be very philosophical for your age. Are you familiar with them? The Divines I mean.”

“Not very much so, I only know that many people revere them throughout the magical world. My aunt, she follows the guidance of Astraphe. She’s the Director of the Magical Law Enforcement.”

“Ah I see my sibling has some good people behind her.” The mist grew lighter, as if it had smiled.

“Sibling?” Harry asked, his feeling was right. “Are you The One?”

It laughed again. “You people still call Yr ‘The One’? Well I guess Yr’s true name has been long forgotten through time.”

“Sorry I’m not following, are you a Divine?” Harry was growing restless of not getting straight answers, especially for someone like him who wanted it to be direct.

“Essentially yes, although that term was coined in by mortals. They even had the gall to separate us, call me names throughout history, terrible names I tell you.” Harry leaned back into the sofa, the voice sounded cranky.  “Devil, Hades, Pluto, Anubis, Hel, Death. All correct, one in the same.” The mist lifted up, to reveal a woman. Her robes were black, with silver streaks on the sides, flowing all the way down to her feet. Her complexion was fair, and her beauty was indeed other-worldly. Her hair was as deep as the night, and as rich as the sky. Her eyes glowed a dangerous green, much like Harry’s, yet vastly different in intent.

“You can call me anyone of those names. Yet I prefer to be called Atheria.” The woman looked at herself, to her robes and her arms. “It has been a while since I’ve taken on this form. I don’t take on physical forms often, yet this is acceptable.”

“I do not know your name, are you not a Divine?” Harry asked, his stunned expression was replaced with curiosity.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Mortals fear me. Blame everything on me, all the death and misery. Yet while it is true that I watch over the departed souls, I’m merely doing my job. People kill and blame it on me, ‘Oh the Devil made me do it,’ What kind of joke is that? Casmius gave every mortal consciousness and Yr gave them free will, yet they still blame me for their failures.” Atheria huffed as she got some of relief out of her speech.

“So, you’re not a Divine?” Harry asked after a small pause, and Atheria smiled and shook her head.

“Ah sorry about that, It has been awhile since I talked to one of you. Yes, and no. You see Harry, mortals created the concept of the Divines to worship the good things, yet I am no different than Yr, or my other siblings. We are the same. Compare yourself to other humans for a moment. To me you are mortals, it doesn’t matter what race, or ethnicity, or gender, or intellectual background. When you die, as all mortal do, you end up with me. I do not see the line as you mortals do, as mortals have created it.

Now Harry, if I am not a Divine, what am I? Well to put it in the mortals vocabulary, I am a Vindicator. As there are four Divines, there are four Vindicators. Life has to balance out, Luna and Satriac, Astraphe and Balegor, Casmius and Xeno, Yr and Atheria. I suppose that could be applied to everything, it has to balance out.”

This took a while for Harry to digest. He drank the tea, and he sat back further into the couch. If Atheria wasn’t a divine, then the tea surely must be. It tasted heavenly and soothed him greatly, as if a heavy burden was lifted. He was speaking to Death, yet he felt no hesitation or fear. He watched the fire burn, asking the next question in mind.

“Uhm, why am I here? Were you the one that’s been whispering to me?”

“Ah yes almost forgot about that, come let us walk and talk. My sibling wishes to speak to you, yet Casmius is running late.”

Atheria stood up and gestured for Harry to follow her. They walked out of the entrance where Harry first was and the room around them shifted. The once cozy house transformed into a broken home, debris all over and the night sky was over head.  They walked up to a room, where a woman stood protecting a crib with her life. The scene was still, the man was brandishing a wand against the defenseless mother.

“This is the night that piqued my attention. See, this man,” Atheria started.

“Voldemort.” Harry continued, his face passive as he recognized the woman. “And my mom.”

“Correct. Tom here has evaded me for quite some time now. His soul is one I cannot reach, for he has broken it up into seven pieces, well six now. You had a piece of it in you, but you drank the cleansing tea. You should’ve felt it when it was released. A leech, it was, sapping your magic. You should feel different when you return, natural, even more powerful.

See Harry, souls are infinitely precious to me. I watch over the souls of every single creation that has passed. Plants, animals, microbes, humans, as long as it is alive, it will die. The soul is your anchor to the physical plane, and Casmius redesigned it so that mortals can harness its power. That is what you call magic. It is a glimpse into the power within oneself. Every mortal has access to it, the muggle-magician dichotomy doesn’t necessarily exist. With proper guidance and a strong will, any human can wield it, whether they be born as a muggle or as a sorcerer.”

“And what does that have to do with Voldemort?”

“Well, Harry. Tom violated natural order. Thinking that he can cheat his way out of death, he blindly sought destruction. Countless people tried to cheat their way out of natural order, yet none more so than Tom. Others have created vessels before, what you mortals call a Horcrux, yet Tom is the first case where seven was created. Suffice to say that I am both disgruntled and impressed.” Atheria walked over to the figure of Voldemort, slapping the shade but her hand going right through the image. She walked over to Lily, and Harry saw sadness in her eyes.

“It is a shame when pure souls are lost. And I am the one to blame for this. Tom’s fear of death drove him insane, and your parents were caught in the middle. For that I apologize.” Atheria looked over to Harry, her eyes serious and straight.

“You don’t have to apologize, please. Voldemort was the one who killed my parents, not you. He has done what he did, and not you or me could change that.”

“Well, not me, but you Harry, I have a special request.” Atheria stood up and waved her hand, the scene shifted from the nursery into what had transpired yesterday at Ollivander’s. “Harry, your soul is precious, different from the ones Yr had created. Every so often, a person evades my grasps. So the law of nature and balance dictates that someone has to even it out. Tom’s soul is corrupt, tainted by madness and hate. Harry, you have the soul to rival his. Yours has the capability to overturn this tyranny, it had been since the day you were born. I only had a glimpse of it when you connected with Veil.”

“Veil? You mean my invisibility cloak?” Harry placed his palms open forward, the cloak magically appearing in his hands.

“Ah, I see you’ve made some improvements.”

“Can’t have it lying around you know.”

“Quite. That has been touched by my magic, in a bargain long since pass. It has given me ample information about you Harry.”

“Wait, when you say Voldemort and I have the same soul, does that mean we’re soulmates?”

Atheria laughed for a second. Harry had put the cloak away, his eyebrows crumpled in question. The room shifted back into the sitting room where they had started.

“You mortals and your terms. Its both a yes and no. If you say that your soul was created to rival his, then yes you are soulmates. But in mortal terms, no, you will not end up together. That is entirely up to you. Who you fall in love with is entirely up to you. Yr gave you freewill after all, love falls under that. But you have now a choice, you are your own person, young as you may be. I want you to find the vessels of Tom, of Voldemort, and destroy them. I will take care of the rest. Yet it is entirely up to you. You won’t be alone mind you. Susan and Daphne have powerful souls, and they are more than willing to help you. And you have not met Andrea and Fleur yet.”

“So I either do what you want or I die?”

“No no, I don’t want you to die. You can refuse, go back to your normal life. Forget this all happened. Nothing will be taken away from you. You’ll wake up thinking this is more of a dream, the events will blur in a couple of days.” Harry thought about this a moment, he sat down on the sofa.

“Or you can choose to fight the evil plaguing your world. You don’t have to be a hero Harry, once you defeat Voldemort, the balance will undoubtedly be tipped again, this time in your favor. Who’s to rival the brightest star if there is no night? Of course along the way your soul may not be as bright as it is now, and that‘s fine. As long as you rid Voldemort, we’ll worry about your soul then. You might even avenge your parents.”

“Now that’s just unfair, saying things like that.”

“If that is how you want to look at it, I’m just stating fact. It is but the truth, you kill Voldemort’s vessels, truly purge the world of him, and avenge everyone that has perished in his hands. Including your parents.” Atheria sat down opposite of Harry, swirling the still-hot tea but never drinking.

“Do you have their souls, my parents?”

“I do.”

“May I speak to them, I would want their guidance.”

“Hm, I do not have their consciousness Harry, merely their souls. You may view them, but they wouldn’t be much for conversation. You’d have to seek Casmius if you want to speak to them.”

“Ah, I just thought I could get their opinion on it. I usually confide with my aunt.”

“Even the smartest need support. I understand. But at this rate I think we’re bound for another meeting. It seems Casmius won’t be showing up. I swear he’s always late, if ever he is present. I will have a stern talking to him once this is over.”

Harry mulled what the Vindicator said. It is true that he would get to avenge his parents, but vengeance won’t bring them back. It would be satisfying, yet it do nothing than to continue bloodshed. But Harry thought about the future.

“What would happen if I don’t pursue Voldemort?”

“Well, he’d rise into power and kill multitudes of people to split his soul again. As long as even one vessel remains, it could still be broken up. It isn’t like an atom Harry, a soul doesn’t have a smallest block. Sure you can sit it out, let Albus try. He’d succeed to a degree, yet a shade will remain, for Albus’ soul cannot rival Tom’s.”

“So I have to choice to sit this out.”

“You have a choice in everything. As all mortals do. Some jump into a fire to save their friends, while others try to douse the flame. Or they could ignore it all together and save themselves. You are that person Harry, and Voldemort is the fire. If you sit this one out, I can’t blame you. You have a whole life a head of you. You can graduate Hogwarts, work, settle, and die at the age of 130. Another will be born, with the same pure soul as you and they too will have this meeting with me. But it is up to you Harry, to stop Voldemort before he commits another atrocity. Before he kills the parents of the person he had mark as his rival.”

“Now you’re really being unfair.”

“Harry, I am Atheria, the one who presides over Death. I cannot be fair, nor can I be the opposite. What do you think is right, regardless of whether you want to or not?”

“To stop Voldemort. To prevent the unnecessary death of people. To spare the purest of souls.” Harry stood up and went to the paintings on the wall. One was of an ashen-haired woman, standing with a sword brandished and a fierce look in her, her eyes the same shade of emerald as his. A wolf necklace hang from neck, its eyes glowing a dangerous orange. The other painting was of a man, not quite exactly like him. His features similar, jet black hair, deep green eyes. The ocean surrounded him. “Who are they?”

“Ah these are the ones that stood in the same shoes as you Harry. The people who have answered the calling. There are hundreds, millions even of the same souls that I called to be here.  Yet very few have answered. Very few have chosen.”

“You said that everyone dies.”

“I have.”

“So what difference does it make if they die of old age or at Voldemort’s hand?”

“Hm, I suppose it would be… Unnatural. Voldemort is overdue and with him disrupting the balance, more souls are brought in before they have completed their time. Some that haven’t met their full potential. Men, women, children. But I suppose it poses little importance to me, for I am here until the last of creation ceases to exist. What we are here for is you Harry. Are you going to let people die? Are you prepared to see countless people lose their lives? Or will you help me purge the blight that calls itself Voldemort?”

“And how am I able to? I am but a child, inexperienced and minute compared to Voldemort. I don’t even have a wand.”

“Let’s not fool each other Harry, I know what you’re capable of. True enough, at your current state Voldemort has the upper hand in experience. He’s has already reached the peak of his power, he’s regenerating every day. Yet your soul is as large as Voldemort, if not larger. And you still have room to grow, I expect you’ll be more than suitable to combat him before your magical maturity. As for your wand, nothing Ollivander’s provide is suitable, nay even the entire world cannot host your potential. And for that I give you this.”

Atheria walked over to Harry and outstretched her hand, within it was a ring. Delicate and tough, the gold outlay intertwined with precious silver, creating a wreath all the way around. Sat atop the ring was a gemstone, it was dark like the night and deep like the sky. It looked eerily similar to an obsidian yet it emitted such power that it cannot be mistaken as a common igneous rock.

Harry accepted the ring, putting it around his right ring finger, it resized to fit its wearer.

“I take it you accept my request?”

“I will make no promises that I will defeat Voldemort.”

“And I do not expect you to.”

“But I will be the light needed to combat the darkness. I accept your request, and I relinquish my fate to you, Atheria.” Harry was using the words that popped into his head, feeling as if he were a knight speaking to a queen.

“Be warned Harry, you may fall into despair and your soul may grow dark along the way. Yet rest assured, I will be watching over you. As will my other siblings. They are not as fond with mortals as I am.” Atheria smiled, reaching over to Harry and placed a finger on his chest. The boy was aware of his heartbeat, rhythmically beating as if it were a drum. “The ring,”

Harry looked at the small accessory.

“Can be willed to change into a wand. It is a conduit for your soul. Should you want a different accessory, it can also change into a bracelet, or a necklace, or if you’re bold enough, a tattoo into whatever shape you desire. And fear not if it is stolen or lost, it will always find its way back to you.

Finally, I grant you my protection, it should prove useful. For I cannot truly stop you from dying, it is within my capabilities to aid you. Your senses are heightened and you would be able to control your magic more freely. That is all I am allowed to give you. My blessing protects you from any telepathic control, mind reading or manipulation. It should also grant you some immunity to poisons and disease. Some, not all. Yet I’m not sure how it will be of use to you, since the old Potter magic protects you in that aspect. But try not to be petrified, for it cannot change you back to normal.”

“I should be worried about cockatrices and basilisks, and gorgons too.” Harry chuckled as he saw the ring shift into a bracelet, and then back into a ring.

“Quite right. Now, I have been stalling since I thought Casmius would miraculously make it, but it seems we are short out of luck.” Atheria looked at the boy and she smiled at him, earning her a smile back.

“Understandable, I guess. Will I see you again?”

“In time. Should you want to talk, draw this symbol on a piece of parchment.” Atheria drew the symbol in the air with her finger, the magic outlining it.

“The deathly hollows.”

“Mhm, Its common, yet I’ll make an exception for you. But I may not always be on the other end, I am quite busy. Come, walk with me once more.” Atheria gestured for Harry to follow her and they walked to what seemed to be the front door of the house. Harry spied his reflection in the mirror over looking the hallway. Atheria was not present it in, yet what was more shocking was how he looked. Tall and not quite his younger self, he had a mess of black hair yet his shoulders were broad, now that he is inspecting himself, his arms had grown a decent amount of hair and his chin was stubbly.

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t look like that for a while. It’s just a side effect of this plane, you’ll return to normal once you head back.”

Harry nodded his head, watching the Vindicator with a smile for offering his hand. Atheria shook it and they both exchanged a comfortable silence. Atheria’s smile and her words of good luck was the last thing Harry remembered before a flash of light engulfed him. He woke up on his bed, not a moment seem to pass since he had talked with a being more powerful than anyone could comprehend. The boy went over to the adjoining bathroom, examining himself in the mirror, slightly relieved to see that he was back in his old self. Now he saw the majesty of the ring he wore, the gold and silver seemed to play with each other and the obsidian was like a treasure sitting on his finger.

He focused and without much effort, the ring morphed into a wand. It was gorgeous, nothing like any of the wands he had tried in Ollivander’s, and he tried them all. Polished and the weight was just right, its design was truly outstanding, and maybe a bit too eye-catching. It was not made out of wood, but the material was rather easily comparable to the obsidian on the ring. Gold and silver coiled around the base, and it slid up the entire wand, much like the snakes on the caduceus.

And it felt right, as if it were a part of Harry itself. He’d presume that he could do as much damage, if not more, with this wand than he could by himself. He willed the wand back into a ring, then thought about it for a second, ‘it would be too obvious to have a ring.’ And so Harry willed it to transform into an anklet for now, hiding it beneath the leg of his pants.

Harry went back to his room, laying down on the bed. The voices have stopped, but the ideas of magic only slowed. He had no urge to write them all down now. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking how messed up the world must be for an aspect of Death, nay Death itself, to ask him to save it.

He smiled. Harry loved doing the impossible.

 

 


	4. And then there was Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't own any elements relating to Harry Potter. I do, however, own the original ideas further explained in the stories.

When Harry entered Ollivander’s with Anna Greengrass the air stood still and the magic seemed to freeze. Noticing this change in atmosphere gave Ollivander’s goose bumps, but shrugged it off as merely the cold air giving him the chills.

“Welcome back Heir Potter, and Lady Greengrass, always a pleasure.” Anna gave a short nod to the old wand maker. Amelia was currently buried underneath paperwork, finding out that even one day off would essentially turn her office into a sea of legal documents. Susan and Daphne, along with Astoria, were at the Greengrass manor, still taking rudimentary lessons from her husband. Astoria just watched with a sour face.

“Hello sir, I’m just dropping by to say I have already acquired a wand.” Harry tried to smile, making it seem more of a joke. The wand maker eyed the boy with interest, there was something different about his magic, that he was sure of, yet he cannot place a pin on it.

Anna looked at the boy with a short chuckle, figuring that it was indeed a joke, she sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

“Nonsense Harry. Here, I have been given these incredible wands by my colleagues. Would you be so kind as to try them out. I can assure you of their quality, as well as their rareness. You might never have a wand as unique as these.” Harry smiled from the irony. Ollivander laid out wands, each significantly different from each other.

He picked up the first wand on the left. “This is from a wand maker in Japan. Its base is made out of the fallen branches of the Jomon Sugi, the oldest tree in Japan. Its core is rather interesting, quite hard to come by and the first I have seen successful used. Kirin Whiskers, the fabled thunder dragon of legend. Would you be so kind as to try it?”

Harry took up the wand, its slightly blue hue radiated and crackled beneath his fingertips like sparks of electricity barreled through the shop. His magic connected with the wand, send out small bursts of flares from the tip. Ollivander felt his heart drop slightly, the magic was off. It was working for the boy, that is sure, but it felt like Harry’s magic forced the wand’s to connect. A bond is formed, yet Ollivander was unsure whether it was the wand that called him. He had paired countless wands with their owners, seen what it is supposed to look like, and this connection wasn’t fitting the picture.

“Excellent,” Ollivander said in a small voice. “There you have it, I guess there is no further need for,” he was cut off by Harry.

“If it wouldn’t be any trouble, I’d like to try the other ones as well.”

“Ah, well, young Heir, there is no need for,”

“Well I wouldn’t want them to go to waste, I mean it must’ve taken you quite some effort to retrieve them.” Without waiting for a response, Harry picked up the wand that was next. “What about this one sir?”

“A friend from the Vatican sent me that. Quite interesting in regards to the Church using scepters instead of wands. The base is made out of Myrrh that has been blessed by an Archbishop. It’s core is composed of a Seraphim’s Feather, making it ample to use in healing and combat, while also having an edge in Transfiguration and Charms. Overall it is a well-rounded wand with an edge in Holy magic. Another term for light magic.”

Harry’s magic did not immediately with the holy wand. And Ollivander breathe slowly, thinking that the Kirin wand was just a fluke and nothing to be worried about. Yet after a brief moment the wand emitted such a powerful light that it blinded the adults, save for Harry, who was smiling all the way through. He wasn’t kidding about the light magic.

It calmed down and Ollivander could not comprehend what was happening anymore. The boy had connected with both wands, both vastly different in areas of magic and its materials greatly differ. Now Ollivander was worried, what is this boy?

Anna sat further into her seat, watching the boy intently. Many people who had seen Harry grow knew that his potential to impress and amaze were far beyond that of common sense, but this is something even her, a retired Unspeakable, have never seen before. Wizard-wand relationships is a relationship as unique as a soulbond, yet Harry is like some bachelor and the wands are his suitors.

“Harry, why not just take the Seraphim wand and call it a day sweetie?” Anna asked the boy, wanting to talk to him about this in great detail later over food.

Harry nodded to his aunt, knowing the interest in her voice, most likely directed to him and his wands. He nodded, seeing no reason to continue forward with this. He nodded and choose the Seraphim wand, ignoring the dozen or so in line and paid for the wand, he was also given an complementary holster wand, an early birthday gift Ollivander said.

When Anna and Harry left the store, Ollivander looked at the various wands he had laid out and could almost faint. The wands glowed, eerily, and hummed, reacting to the magic presented by the boy. The wand maker closed the store early that day, he was exhausted.

 

Harry twirled the wand in his hand, watching as the scene outside of the train window flow through as if it were a painting. His bracelet sat on his wrist, it was glowing, yet it wasn’t visible until it was inspected. The train ride to Hogwarts was a bit uneventful, the only thing he found pleasure in was the slight banter going on in the car.

“Look Sue, I know you want to be a healer in the future but you’re a monster when it comes to dueling. You’d be better off working as a mage guard to the queen at this rate.”

“But that wouldn’t be helping anyone.”

“You’d be helping the bloody queen.”

“Language Daph, sheesh you’re becoming more like Sirius.”

“I’d rather drink wolfsbane than be that shaggy dog.”

“Truly. What do you think Harry?” Susan asked the boy, he seemed to be dazed off. It was unlike his usual cheery and overall positive personality. She had heard from his aunt Anna that teenagers go through an emotional phase, and maybe this is Harry’s.

Harry turned to her with a smile. “I think that you have a choice in this matter and it is up to you. Personally, I agree with Daphne. Your abilities are remarkable.” Harry looked at Susan with an easy grin, nodding at his statement. Susan blushed, it was did not go unnoticed to the other two.

“You’re one to talk. You took down Remus in one shot.” Daphne said, pulling out a book from her bag in the overhead compartment. Susan sat down closer to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder, Harry rearranged his position so Susan can lean easier.

“Maybe I’ll become both. You know, a healer and a mage guard. Maybe then I’ll be helpful when we go and stop you-know-who.” Susan looked at Harry, their eyes meeting. Harry nodded, with much apprehension in his part.

“Sue, we talked about this. I can handle this, you don’t have to risk your life for me. It won’t be an adventure, and it surely won’t be easy.”

“If you think Susan and I want to join you because we think its fun to run around hunting for vessels, you must be dumber than what you let on. Listen Potter, you can’t do it alone. You’re smart and powerful that’s a given, but you’re also human and you have to learn how to act like one. And that means asking for help.” Daphne wasn’t reading her book, instead she moved to Harry’s right side, sitting close to him to calm her down.

She was frightened for Harry’s safety, and she’d be greatly saddened if her betrothed would die before they got married. Her hands were shaking just from the thought of it, and she couldn’t hold the book properly. Harry’s hand clasped hers, he was suddenly aware of how cold the heiress’ hand was. And Daphne’s put down her book so that her other hand held Harry’s as well, tracing his calloused hand, remembering all the days he’d train with Sirius and Remus, earning him these rough hands that she was always keen on holding.

“It would be amazing though, you know to go on an adventure.” Susan piped up, her eyes were closed as she just enjoyed laying on Harry’s shoulder.

The other two nodded in agreement. “It would be fantastic.” Daphne smiled at her comment. While her life at home was never boring, she was never an outdoorsy person, but she was interested to explore the world. She has the entire forest in her backyard mapped by the time she was six and saved her playmate Tracy in it a couple of times.

“Tell me again what Aria said.”

“It’s Atheria, and she said we have to hunt down six more vessels. It’s kind of crazy to think that there was a soul of Voldemort inside of me.” Harry laughed but this only made the girls moved away from him with groans and voices of displeasure.

“Why do have to go and ruin the moment?” Susan asked smirking and playfully swatting his arm.

“It’s a gift and a curse. Now I’m free to stretch and get changed. But at the same time you both hate me for the time being. And with that I bid you adieu.” Harry stood up. They were nearing Hogwarts and he left the compartment so that the ladies could change.

“I swear, he does it to get to us.”

“Well we’re both in love with him, so if that’s any consolation.”

“Why do you think we fell for such a loser like Harry.”

“The eyes.”

“Shit Susan, why are you right all the time?”

 

When Harry returned, they were pulling up at the station. Harry entered the compartment to find three women staring at him. Harry smiled and nodded to Tracy, and she did the same. She was Harry’s partner-in-crime when did mock battles against Susan and Daphne.

“Did you try to fix your hair again?”

“Look, there isn’t any harm in trying.”

“You’re right. With all the spells pouring out of your brain, you think it’d give you something for your hair.” Susan said as she reached up for her bag, Daphne only carried a small satchel. Harry had a suitcase filled with important note about spells and whatnot.

“I’m not sure I want your hair to change. It has a certain charm to it. You know like a little puppy on your head.”

“Thank you Tracy, for your vote of confidence.”

“You know I expected the train ride to have, I don’t know, some conflict.” Susan asked as they were getting off the train, walking over to Hagrid who was corralling the first years.

“Well I did meet Draco Malfoy. He was undoubtedly rude to me.” Harry said, walking towards the lake with the three others, spying the silver haired boy prancing around with his croons.

“He’s lucky you didn’t challenge him to an Honor Duel, make him eat those words.” Daphne’s face was passive, immediately switching to her famed Ice Queen persona. Or as Harry calls it ‘The Princess Face’.

“I think he’s more of a victim. His father is a known and convicted Death Eater. He must have been fed propaganda since he could understand words, so it isn’t a much of a surprise he’d grow into someone like that.” Harry explained. Sirius would tell him stories about the fun he’d have with his cousin Narcissa, so surely Draco’s mother could guide her child.

The four people looked at the Castle. They felt the boat sway and from a distance Susan saw a large shadow in the lake, glistening in the moon light.

They floated along the lake in silence. Every once in a while Susan would hold Harry’s hand for support when the boat rocked too much, later the boy put an protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The redhead could feel Daphne’s eyes baring fangs into her.

‘I’m just as entitled to this as you are.’ Susan thought as she gave Daphne a wink, earning a slight shake from the blonde. With everything happening at the house in preparation for Hogwarts, Susan had no time to spend with Harry, especially after she got her wand and started taking lessons with the Greengrasses. They do it together, all three of them, and Harry was very serious when they practiced. The usual banter was rare, if not present at all, so Susan missed this quiet and serene times with the person she loves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback, its always nice to hear from you.


End file.
